


Everyone's Hot To Me: A College AU

by robertstanion



Series: Everyone's Hot To Me [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, College AU, Fluff, lgbtq+, peggy and brooke are gonna be such good friends im here for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertstanion/pseuds/robertstanion
Summary: Jeremy Heere and Alexander Hamilton, two struggling bisexuals who go to college with girlfriends, but bring a boy who could possibly change their life.And then there's Peggy and Brooke :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> we don't know Michael's moms names so I called them Rachel and Caroline :)

"College then?" Jeremy said to his girlfriend, who was lying on top of him. Christine sighed. 

"Yeah...oh I really hope college doesn't mess up our relationship!" Christine began to panic. She realised she had feelings for Jeremy after the squip incident. It was Jeremy who made the first move, however. And since then, Jeremy's friend Michael had stopped coming over. Stopped seeing Jeremy entirely. 

"Babe, it won't mess our relationship up! You know that!" Jeremy planted a soft kiss on Christine's cheek. Christine's eyes widened as they usually do when Jeremy kisses her unexpectedly. 

"I just thought...because of how close you and Michael were and..."

"I know."

_"YO DUDE!" Michael shouted bursting into Jeremy's room late April last year. Jeremy was sitting with Christine, slightly closer to how Michael would have liked. "Oh! Hi, Michael!" Jeremy said, not taking his eyes off the screen and wrapping an arm around Christine. "Hi, Michael!" Christine chirped, looking at Michael. Michael suddenly realised what was happening. Jeremy was dating Christine Canigula, his crush since high school. "Whats up?" Jeremy said, finally looking at Michael._

_"Nothing, I just had to give this to you." Michael slammed the parcel besides Jeremy, put his headphones on and slammed Jeremy's door shut. Christine looked at Jeremy worried, and Jeremy sighed. He got up from his bed and walked to the door. Michael was nowhere in sight. That was the last time Jeremy had heard or even seen Michael._

"I still don't know why he did it, Christine." Jeremy sighed. Christine hugged Jeremy tighter. 

"It'll be okay in the end. Shall we go for a walk?" Christine asked. Jeremy nodded and pulled on his coat. He let Christine out first before himself. He locked up and began their walk. 

* * *

 

 _"ALEXANDER HAMILTON!"_ Angelica shouted, kicking Alex's door open. 

"Angelica it's half 7 in the morning, what do you want?"

"DID YOU FUCK MY SISTER?"

"so what if i fucked Eliza, she's my girlfriend." Angelica dramatically clutched her heart and fell against the door. 

"I NEVER KNEW YOU WERE DATING!"

"Yeah you did, now shut up and leave me alone I need sleep."

"Eliza said you have a date today? At the park?"

"fuck." Alex mumbled. He got up, shirtless. Angelica's past feelings were still there. Ugh, she hated herself for loving her sister's boyfriend, but  _damn._ Alex could see Angelica's dark skin going slightly red and pushed her out the door. He then locked the door before getting ready for this date he said he'd take Eliza on. He rubbed his eyes as he climbed in the shower. Alexander didn't paticularly like the idea of dating guys and then classed himself as straight, but that obviously took over whenever Alexander saw his girlfriend's older sister. She had a lot darker skin than Eliza, and reddish brown hair and it was curled 25:8. She wore a lot of pink, and it made her hazel eyes pop. Eliza, however, had pale skin and dark straight hair and teal eyes. She often wore a lot of blue and was a year younger than Alex. It was hard for Alex, seeing as he'd fucked Angelica first before meeting Eliza, yes they dated before, for like an hour, but did that stop Alex's feelings? No. Alex was a hoe, and everyone knew it. He had long hair for one thing and it was black, like Eliza's. He had green eyes that he liked using to stare the shit out of girls he liked and he often wore hoodies and converses. Alexander Hamilton was a hoe, and everyone knew by now. So he was hoping his old habits would die off for college next Tuesday. 

* * *

_Date: 31/08/2018_

_Time: 7:46 AM_

_New Messages from: Player 2_

_**Player 2:** Michael, are you going to answer me yet?  
_

**_Player 2:_ ** _I don't understand why you won't talk to me!_

"I do..." Michael whispered under his breathe. He'd been up for an hour and he kept leaving Jeremy on read. It had been a year and a bit since he talked to Jeremy. After the incident between him, Jeremy and Christine, he finally knew what that feeling he got whenever he was around Jeremy was. It was  _love._ But no, Jeremy was dating his crush since high school now, and there wasn't any chance they were breaking up yet. It was a year to the day Michael had come out to his moms. 

"Mom...where's Caroline?" Michael's biological mom, Rachel Mell, had remarried with a woman called Caroline Mell (nee Granger.) 

"She's still at work honey, why? What's the matter." 

"BABE I'M HOME!" Caroline shouted, hanging up her keys. 

"How was work?" Rachel asked her wife. 

"Good, hi Michael!"

"Hi Caroline, umm...can you sew this new badge on my hoodie."

"Yeah, sure! What is it?" Michael put the pride pin in front of his moms. He turned around and took a deep breathe, tears filling his eyes. 

"Of course I can! Wanna come with me?" Michael's eyes widened as he turned back around to show Caroline already walking to her sewing room. Michael smiled and sighed a sigh of relief. 

That was then. Michael stroked the badge on his hoodie, tears falling down his face. He didn't just like Jeremy,  _he loved Jeremy Heere._ And Jeremy didn't feel the same way.

 


	2. Bisexual Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael was in the same dorm as Jeremy, this had to mean Michael would talk to him, right?  
> And Alex meets John Laurens, a freckled cutie that sends his hormones insane.

Jeremy pulled up to the college with Christine, her short black hair blowing gently in the wind. "Lets check in, okay? We'll get our schedules and go!" Jeremy said, letting Christine out the car. He helped her with her bags and Jeremy saw a familiar red hoodie. Christine saw who Jeremy was looking at. "I'll meet you later." Christine said, standing on her toes to kiss Jeremy goodbye. Jeremy went red but had to pull himself together.  _That was Michael._ Jeremy didn't know what came over him, but something had changed about Michael, and he couldn't bring himself to talk to him. He soon caught up with Christine and he sighed. "Something's different about him, he's not the Michael who I knew as my friend." Chrstine nodded. 

"It's okay baby. You got you're keys? I got my schedule! I'll send you a pic! I'm dropping my things off in my dorm."

"I'll do the same. Text me." Christine beamed and ran off to Brooke. 

* * *

John excitedly tied his hair in a ponytail as he dragged his suitcase and got his keys. He was the first one in his dorm. The first one out of 4. He sat on the black couch, taking in everything. It had happened so quickly. One minute, he'd gotten his acceptance letter, next he was here! He was still starstruck he didn't notice another guy in the room. "Umm...hi?" He said. He wore glasses and a red hoodie with badges. 

"Oh! You must be one of my doormates! I'm John Laurens, but call me Jack." The guy seemed to loosen up. 

"Michael, Michael Mell. Just...Michael please." He said with a smile. John noticed the pride badge on his hoodie.

"You LGBTQ?" He asked. 

"Gay." Michael replied flat.

"Openly? I'm closeted."

"Well you just told me and we've only just met." Michael said, kicking one of the doors open and "yeeting" his suitcase inside. 

"So any of you're friends from high school coming up?" Michael shook his head. 

"He's no longer my friend." Michael sighed, sitting on the couch opposite John. "I ended up catching feelings for him. He's straight." Michael sighed. 

"Man, I'm sorry. My father's homophobic so it's not easy for me either."

"John, man! You have it worse!" Michael said. They talked for a while and then the door clicked open again. A dude with black hair in a grey jacket wearing black converse and black jeans walked in. 

"HI MY NAME IS ALEXANDER HAMILTON, IM DEAD INSIDE AND I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND BUT PEOPLE CALL ME ALEXANDER HOEMILTON OR ALEX SO CALL ME EITHER!" The guy shouted. "Oh, hi John." He said softer. John's heart began beating hard in his chest. He'd met Alex briefly in high school, and he was here? Why did John always fall for the straight guys. "I'm gonna chill in my dorm, bedroom, thing." Michael said, taking his hoodie off to reveal a plain black shirt on. 

* * *

Jeremy walked into his dorm and saw two guys in there. "And here's our last doormate John!" The guy with black hair said. 

"Last doormate? There's only 3 of us?"

"Nah, he just went in there. Anyways I'm John Laurens, call me Jack, and I'm gay? Like...mega gay."

"And I'm Alexander Hamilton, call me Alex, or Alexander the hoe that's what my girlfriend's sister calls me."

"I'm Jeremy Heere, I, too have a girlfriend. Her name's Christine and I used to be really close with someone who wore a certain hoodie." 

"Was it...maroon?"

"Yeah..."

"Was his name Michael?"

"Yeah! How did you know..."

"Um....." John said and pointed to the door. Jeremy felt a surge of adrenaline. "Alex, I'll get Michael out, then we'll go and meet up with Laf and Herc." Alex nodded as John knocked on the door. "Michael?"

"Yeah?"

"Our other doormates out here." As the door handle turned, John and Alex quickly made an exit. They shut the door as Michael came out his dorm. Jeremy turned around and faced the door that John had just walked out of. 

"You've GOT TO BE SHITTING ME!" Michael shouted. Jeremy turned around and saw Michael headbutting the wall. Jeremy pulled him away from the wall, but Michael quickly pulled his arm away from Jeremy. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!" Jeremy jumped. 

"Michael...this isn't you!"

"I think I know what's me and what's not me thankyou very much Jeremy!" Michael shivered. He'd said Jeremy's name. Ugh, he longed for Jeremy. But he couldn't give in.

"Michael!" Jeremy said in a high pitched tone. He was shaking. 

"Jeremy!" Michael imitated. 

"HOW CAN YOU DO THIS!"

"Do what? Change!" Now Michael was trying to hide his pride badge from Jeremy. Jeremy wasn't intrested into why he was hiding his arm however. "I won't change just because you want me to, Heere!"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Jeremy shouted and pinned Michael to the wall. 

"JEREMY!" Christine's voice shouted through the door. "JEREMY YOU THERE?" Jeremy let go of Michael and opened the door for Christine. 

"Yeah I'm here. What's first period?"

"Math. I'm pretty sure we've both got the same teacher. Now let's hope we have a free seating plan." Jeremy shut the door and Michael began trembling. He found the bathroom and locked himself in it. "Now I'm just Michael in the bathroom..." he whispered to himself, tears falling down his face. He wanted Jeremy to be his friend, but he'd only fall in love again. 

"Jeremy...are you alright?" Christine asked concerned. 

"My doormates Michael. He's changed alright." Jeremy sighed, still red with anger, 

 

 


	3. Art Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last period and Michael throws his bag on the floor. He decided to take art as a major just because he likes to sketch. But then he sees Jeremy and everything comes back. Luckily, it's John who sits next to him with a couple of girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael, everyone's concerned about you. It'll be okay.   
> Update: Michael In The Bathroom came on and I'm depressed :)  
> Also accidental DEH references :)

_Last Period_

Michael sighed as he pulled his backpack on. He didn't want a new one, he still liked his red one even though it still had  _RIENDS_ written on it. "College sucks." He whispered to himself as he walked into the art classroom. His moms had splashed out and got Michael expensive equipment that was high quality even though they weren't very rich. Michael didn't want to accept it, but Caroline insisted. He sat at an empty table and saw more students flooding into the classroom. He waited. He didn't know what he was supposed to be doing. And then he saw Jeremy walk in with Christine. Christine smiled at Michael and Michael smiled back. Him and Christine were on good terms, but it pained him to see Jeremy with his girlfriend. Maybe it would hurt a little less if Jeremy would have actually  _told_ him. But still, Michael sighed. "Hey! It's Michael, right?" John said.

"Yeah..."

"Sorry, I'm bad with names. Can I sit here?" Michael nodded and two girls sat opposite them. "This is Elizabeth Schuyler and Maria Reynolds."

"Eliza, call me Eliza." The girl in pale blue whispered. "I'm Alexander's girlfriend." 

"Oh! Hi!" Michael said with a smile. 

"And this is our 'queen' Maria." John said, signalling to the girl in maroon with short curly brown hair. 

"Damn right John. Hey! Same complexion." Maria said with a smile, already placing her canvas on the table. 

"Yo, Michael. Who are you dorming with? I still have all my bags in the main room so if you haven't got a doormate we can dorm?"

"Good plan because I don't think Alex would want to hang out with an edgy gay kid and...well, Jeremy's the other option. Pretty sure him and Alex would get along." Michael sighed. John mouthed something to the other two before pulling his phone out. Michael began drawing whatever he could think of, which ended up being a reference picture of him with his two moms.

"That's amazing Michael! May I ask who the two ladies are?" John said, looking at Michael's art. 

"Well, the one with sandy blonde hair with a black shirt and a denim crop jacket, that's Caroline, my stepmom. And the one with reddish brown hair with darker skin wearing that pink jacket. That's Rachel, my actual biological mom. She remarried after my *cough* dad died."

"Ooo, man I'm sorry." John said. 

"You're dad's homophobic, I'd rather have a dead dad than a homophobic one."

"True." 

* * *

John and Michael walked back to the dorm. They wrote their names on the STAYING HERE slab on the door. Then they wrote Jeremy and Alex's on the other door. John dragged his stuff into the dorm and began unpacking on the left bed. Michael had claimed the right one. 

"So, Jack. What are you're majors?" Michael asked, headphones around his neck and not taking his eyes off his phone. 

"I'm taking Animal Care and Art, you?"

"Mathematics, Art. I'm taking Maths as a major, I'm a nerd."

"No! That's actually incredible! I've always wanted to be good at Maths! Never have, probably never will. So you got any pets?"

"I've got a chihuaha called Kit and a kitten, she's 9 weeks old now, she's called Luna, she's a grey shorthair and she's adorable. My mom, oh yeah, I refer to Caroline as Caroline and Rachel as my mom, anyways, mom has a lizard called Bernie and Caroline has 3 rabbits called James, Fred and Peter. Don't ask why." 

"I've got a turtle called Ollivandernoria, that was my sister's choice, I call him Ollie. I also have a dog called Bentley, he's a tan french bulldog."

"Nice! I used to have a budgie, think my mom's saving up to get me a parrot?"

"You're house is wild man!" John said, looking at his doormate. 

* * *

"uGH I'M SO GAY!" Alex protested, opening his dorm and flopping on a bed. "WHY IS EVERYONE SO H O T!" He shouted into a pillow. 

"Umm...are you okay there?" Jeremy asked from the doorway. 

"Oh shit, sorry man I didn't see you there?" Alex asked, wondering when the hell he got there. 

"It's fine. You just seem...stressed..." 

"I'm having gay thoughts. I'm bisexual and everyone's hOT TO ME!" Alex shouted. 

"I feel you're pain there. And we both have girlfriends, huh?"

"Yeah! Except I really like this guy in my maths class. He has the cutest freckles, but I also really like my girlfriend. She's perfect in every way, but I'm scared if I break up with her, her sister will come after me."

"Margaret?" Jeremy asked. Alex held a finger up.

"Peggy," He corrected, "And no, Angelica. We dated for an hour, broke up, now I'm scared if I break up with Eliza she'll come after me. WE'VE BEEN TOGETHER FOR 2 YEARS WHAT DO I DO!" He shouted. 

"Okay, so, you really like this guy right, just wait for things to happen! That's what happened when I broke away from my best friend..." Jeremy sighed and he went quiet. "I'm gonna go and ring my dad. Coming?" Alex shook his head so Jeremy walked alone, ignoring the laughter coming from John and Michael's room. Jeremy's eyes stang as tears fell down his cheeks. Why was he upset? Was it because he missed Michael.  _It was because he missed Michael._ Jeremy walked to the college's field and sat in one of the trees there. "JEREMY?" Christine called. "ARE YOU OKAY?" 

"SORTA..." Jeremy shouted back. Christine climbed up and sat on a branch near him. 

"You're crying! What happened!"

"I was a dick to Michael yesterday, I pinned him against a wall Christine! I don't know what came over me..."

"Jeremy..." Christine sighed. "Let's get down from here, then we can talk." Jeremy began to climb down from the tree when his foot slipped and he ended up falling. It wasn't a long distance, but nontheless, it wasn't a short one. "JEREMY!" Christine shouted, attending to her boyfriend, who was lying on the floor. 

"Christine! I'm fine!" he hadn't realised his arm had gone numb. "Fucks sake, I can't feel my arm." 

"I think I should call the ambulance..."

"I think you should call an ambulance." Jeremy sighed. So he'd broken his arm.  Great. And he'd fallen out a tree. If Michael killed himself, this would be Dear Evan Hansen. 

"Okay, babe. The ambulance will be here. And speaking of the devil. I'll go with you." Jeremy nodded as Christine helped him up. He climbed in the ambulance as they began asking him what happened. 

"I'll text the squip squad." 

_The Squip Squad_

**Christine: Guys, guess what just happened**

**Constantly Lohst: What?**

**og squip: Come on Christine! If this has anything to do with Heere, I'm here for it.**

**og squip: never mind, Jake just slapped me for that one.**

**JAKEY D: Damn right, and you deserved it.**

**Christine: BuT guys! He fell out a tree.**

**rollin: HEERE DID WHAT?**

**Christine: he fell out a tree, says he can't feel his arm. We're currently in an ambulance.**

**Chlo: It's only been one day!**

**Player 1: yo what's happening?**

**Christine: JeReMY FeLl OuT of a TrEe AnD BRoKe hIS arM**

**og squip: and christine's triggered. well done michael**

* * *

Michael read the message and choked on the slushy he was drinking. "MICHAEL WHAT THE HELL! YOU CANT DO THAT TO ME!"

"I'm sorry John! It's just, well, Jeremy fell out a tree and broke his arm. I think I'm gonna bring a hella load of mountain dew red to him."

"Do it, but wasn't it discontinued in the 90's?" Michael then proceeds to open his case with a load of mountain dew red bottles inside. 

 

 


	4. Confused? Nah. We just like both genders.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where both Eliza and Alex are horny and the one where Michael takes mountain dew to the hospital

Alex walked back to his dorm and found Jeremy not there. He was so horny and longed for Eliza. So any logical person would text them? So that's what Alex did.

_My Dearest:_

**Alex: Lizaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Eliza: Let me guess? You want me for either help with homework, which is unlikely because it's only the first day, or for sex?  
**

**Alex: the second one**

**Eliza: Am I coming over to yours?**

**Alex: yeah, and you better put something nice on. I'm taking you on a date.**

**Eliza: Really?!**

**Alex: yeah! To the restaurant down the road, then we'll check into the hotel.**

**Eliza: i'm excited!**

**Alex: and don't think about touching yourself either.**

**Eliza: i'm excited for the date, you horny prick.**

**Alex: ;)**

**Eliza: be glad I want you.**

So with that, Alex calmed his senses, got changed and picked Eliza up. 

* * *

Michael was scared. He ran down the hallways, past Alexander and Eliza, and hopped into his PT Cruiser. He never wanted Jeremy to get hurt, ever. Now he's in hospital, with Christine. "Michael, you have to tame you're gay ass for 5 minutes! And you're jealousy at that! Jeremy's straight! We've known since we first met him! So what's the point in developing feelings for him again? But fuck when he pinned me to the wall yesterday, was I slightly turned on? Yeah. UGH I HATE BEING GAYy!" Michael hit his head on the steering wheel, expecting the horn to go off, but instead he just hit the rim of the wheel and ended up with a headache. "fuck." He muttered, driving towards the hospital. 

When he got there, he put his rucksack on his back and walked to the front desk. 

"Hi, I'm here to see Jeremy Heere?"

"Oh! You must be Michael Mell!"

"Yeah, can you point me in the direction of him please? I have to drop something off." 

"Sure, follow me!" So Michael followed the nurse, still unsure to how she knew his name. "There you go, he might be asleep so don't be surprised if he's not awake." The nurse walked away and Michael entered the ward. There were atleast 6 beds in there and Jeremy's was at the back right. He walked there and saw Christine. "Michael!" Christine's face went from a worried expression to a smile in seconds. 

"Hi Chris." Michael sighed. 

"You came!" Christine said, pulling up a chair for Michael. Michael shook his head however and threw his bag on the chair. "You might as well sit down Michael, he's been asleep for half an hour. I don't know when he's going to wake up." Christine sighed, so Michael threw his bag on the floor and sat on the chair. Jeremy's golden brown hair was tangled and he was sleeping in his usual red, blue, white and maroon shirt. His arm was already in a cast. Michael pulled out a bottle of mountain dew red and took a sip. "Has he had any medicine?" He asked Christine and she nodded. 

"I don't know what though." Michael sighed and took another sip. He longed to be getting high right now, that was the only way he felt free. But he was trying to go clean and it was so hard for him. But Jeremy had always wanted him to go clean, who knows? Maybe he was doing this for Jeremy. Michael finished the bottle of Mountain Dew Red and didnt notice Jeremy sitting upright, wiping his eyes. "Michael!" Jeremy said excitedly. Michael's heart pounded in his chest.  _Oh fuck I still like him._ Michael thought to himself. 

"Michael Makes An Entrance." Michael grinned. He was quite good at hiding feelings. Jeremy wasn't. Jeremy was awful at hiding feelings, but then it was different because that was Michael's favourite part about him. Jeremy was smiling and Michael handed Jeremy a bottle. "Chris do you want some?"

"Yeah, I only had some when I was squipped so I wanna taste it for real." She said, so Michael threw her a bottle. Jeremy's head sunk into the pillow. "I'm going to go to the toilet, I'll be back soon guys!" Christine waved goodbye and went to the bathroom. 

"Why did you come to see me Michael?" Jeremy asked as soon as Christine was gone. 

"Wha-I can't come and see you in hospital?"

"Well you obviously weren't very happy when you found out we were doormates."

"And there's a reason for that but I can't say!"

"Michael I'm you're best friend!"

"Jeremy I can't say not here not now!" He saw Christine coming back. "I've gotta go." Michael picked his rucksack up from the floor and walked past Christine. Michael quick walked to his cruiser where he blacked the windows and began to cry. "I hate feelings so much!" He whispered to himself. 

* * *

**smut here, skip this section if you don't want to read that**

Alexander checked into the hotel with Eliza. As soon as they were in their room, Eliza stripped and was only in lingerie. Alex bit his lip as he got a boner soon enough, Eliza dragged him to the bed and pushed him on it. She knelt on top of him and began giving him a blowjob. A moan escaped from Alex as he began to lick Eliza's pussy. Eliza was moaning and whinging as she worked magic on Alex. Eliza finally climbed off of him and rolled so she was on her back. Alex parted her legs and and stared at her.  They made eye contact as Alex placed three fingers inside Eliza. She moaned with joy as Alex began to move them in and out of her. "F-Fuck Alex..." She moaned. "Please!" She begged. She came on the bed and Alex licked his fingers. "Tell me what you want."

"I want you!"

"You want me to do what?" Eliza sat up, legs still spread. 

"I want you to fuck me so hard and destroy my pussy!" Alex grinned as he inserted his cock in her without warning. Eliza moaned as Alex began thrusting himself in and out of her. That made Eliza scream. Alex covered her mouth as he slapped her ass. "You're a greedy whore tonight, aren't you Elizabeth."

"Y-Yes Alexander! Y-Yes I am!"

"Who's whore are you?"

"Yo-Your's daddy!" Eliza came again, but Alex wasn't done yet. 

"Little greedy slut." Alex growled into Eliza's ear as he thrusted quicker suddenly. Quicker and deeper. A moan of pleasure escaped Eliza's lips. Alex slapped Eliza's ass and she came again. "I never said you could cum." Alex growled, going slower.

"I-I'm sorry d-daddy I didn't m-mean to!"

"This causes for punishment." And Alex went all the way in. Eliza screamed and begged for more. 

"PUNISH ME DADDY!" She screamed. Alex was going quick and deep. He eventually pulled out and came all over Eliza. 

 _"You're mine."_ Alex whispered into Eliza's ear, going to get towels to clean up. 

* * *

Jeremy sighed and folded his arms. "Why does he always do this?" Christine rolled her eyes. 

"You're oblivious!" She smiled and could feel her heart breaking. She saw the way Jeremy looked at Michael recently, the pain in his eyes. 

"What do you mean?" Jeremy asked as Christine pulled out a selfie she and Michael took in Mathematics, with Michael's pride badge on show. She showed it to Jeremy and Jeremy scanned the screen. "What am I supposed to be looking for?" Christine tutted, zoomed in on the badge and uttered the words

"He's gay! And you're an oblivious idiot to why he can't go near you! Jeremy!  _He likes you!"_ Jeremy's eyes widened. 

"But Christine, I like you!"

"Jeremy, do you? Think about it for the moment!"

_Jeremy had always considered himself straight, he'd dated Brooke briefly and Christine was his first proper girlfriend. But Jeremy's heart and eyes always lit up whenever Michael was around, he always seemed to be more himself around Michael._

"Christine...I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay! We can still be friends! You're a good guy, Jeremy!"

"Why did I have to figure out I was bi when I broke my arm and not back in that tree?" Christine smiled and they began to talk about Michael.

* * *

John walked into his apartment. He'd bought a new apartment after developing a crush on Alex as he couldn't stand how he could have a girlfriend and still be really hot. John fantasised about a lot of things, but being with Alexander was 99/100 of them. He sighed as he read through their messages. He felt so GAY compared to anyone else. This wasn't like John at all, but he felt as if this could be a new John. A John that wanted to go hard with Alexander Hamilton. 

 

 

 

 


	5. Avoiding Each Other Yet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'd say you have a crush!" Thomas remarked, pushing Michael to the floor. Michael stayed still. He was no stranger to the bullying that haunted his life. "Hey James! Look at him! He's gone red!" James laughed at that answer. "I'd say you have a crush....on Jeremy Heere!" A crowd had began to form in the hallways. Michael hid his arm that had the pride badge on it.   
> "I'm a teenager? Can't I go through the same as other teens?" Michael spluttered. Jefferson knelt down so he was facing Michael. "Oh, of course you can, if you didn't like a boy! If you liked a girl, maybe people wouldn't hate you."  
> "Nobody hates me."  
> "Maybe people wouldn't think you were a loser." The words bit back at Michael like frostbite on an early January morning.   
> "I'm not!"  
> "Maybe people would think you were approachable and didn't have aids if you weren't gay. And of course, you are gay. So shut you're mouth." Jefferson finally walked away. "Oh, and one more thing...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self harm, suicidal thoughts and bullying triggers

"Fuck it, I'm just  _Michael In The Bathroom, Michael In The Bathroom at college, is there a sadder sight than Michael in the Bathroom, Michael in the Bathroom at college, it's been a heinous night._ Feelings are the worst!" Michael ripped his hoodie off and threw it across the room. His black tee soaked with sweat. Michael held the razor in between two of his fingers. He was left handed and drew blood on his right hand. He let out a wail of pain as blood bubbled to the surface of his skin. Michael just let the tears fall into the sink. Michael made another 14 cuts before he held his bleeding arm over the sink. He then realised he'd ripped his favourite hoodie. "Oh no no no no no!" He said. "Maybe Caroline could sew it?" He texted Caroline and she said she couldn't mend a rip that big. Michael broke down in tears again. He threw on another sweater and went for a walk. He didn't notice the guy he shoved into was  _Jeremy Heere._ Michael was unsure to whether it was him or not, the hospital wouldn't discharge him yet, would they? But still, he turned a corner and there they were. 

"Look who it is! Michael Motherfucking Mell!" Thomas Jefferson said, approaching the smaller boy. Jefferson was tall and had a lot of hair. He had piercing green eyes, like Michael's, but they were dangerous. James Madison was by his side. Madison was dark skinned, like Jefferson, but had hazel eyes and short hair. He was around the same size as Michael. "What do you want Jefferson?" Michael sighed. 

"What do I want? More like what do you want?"

"I just want to get past."

"No, I think you want Jeremy Heere." Michael blushed and even through his dark skin, a red tinge was visible. 

"He's my friend! Can't I go and see him!"

"I don't think that's all! I'd say you have a crush!" Thomas remarked, pushing Michael to the floor. Michael stayed still. He was no stranger to the bullying that haunted his life. "Hey James! Look at him! He's gone red!" James laughed at that answer. "I'd say you have a crush....on Jeremy Heere!" A crowd had began to form in the hallways. Michael hid his arm that had the pride badge on it.   
"I'm a teenager? Can't I go through the same as other teens?" Michael spluttered. Jefferson knelt down so he was facing Michael. "Oh, of course you can, if you didn't like a boy! If you liked a girl, maybe people wouldn't hate you."  
"Nobody hates me."  
"Maybe people wouldn't think you were a loser." The words bit back at Michael like frostbite on an early January morning.   
"I'm not!"  
"Maybe people would think you were approachable and didn't have aids if you weren't gay. And of course, you are gay. So shut you're mouth." Jefferson finally walked away. "Oh, and one more thing...." That was when the physical beatings began. Both men were shoving and punching Michael, kicking him in places that made him feel vulnerable. There was no point asking them to stop, it's not the first time they'd done it and it's probably not the last. Everyone was cheering them on until Michael passed out from the pain.

* * *

Christine was walking down the hallway with Brooke and Peggy when they saw what was happening. "Anyone know where Heere is?" She asked and Peggy pointed behind her. "You guys go, I'll be there in a minute!" She said, waving goodbye and taking off. She banged on Jeremy's dorm and was faced with him. "C-Christine?" Jeremy stuttered. She barely had to regain herself, she barely broke a sweat. "It's Michael! Jefferson and Madison got a hold of him! He doesn't look good, they were beating him up really really hard."

"And you're telling me this because???" 

"BECAUSE THEY'RE BEATING HIM UP BECAUSE HE LIKES YOU JEREMY!"

"Oh shit..." Christine looked at her phone. 

"I just got a text off Brooke, she's just said Madison and Jefferson have just left but Michael's passed out." Jeremy gasped and covered his mouth. 

"I-I'm gonna go and help him! You go and do whatever you need to do..."

"I need to show you where Michael is!" So Christine pulled Jeremy's good hand towards the scene. There was blood on the walls and blood on the floor, but nobody was around anymore. Christine nodded as tears filled Jeremy's eyes. Soon, it was just Jeremy and a passed out Michael. Jeremy knelt beside Michael and nudged him. "He's out like a light." Jeremy sighed. He managed to carry Michael back to his dorm, even if it did mean that Jeremy's arm would be in so much pain. He put Michael on Michael's bed. Just as he was about to leave, he was unsure to whether he heard a faint  _Jeremy?_ So he turned around and saw Michael with his eyes slightly open. "Jeremy is that you?" Michael's hoarse voice was painful to hear and Jeremy's heart broke.  _Holy shit I like Michael Mell..._ Jeremy thought. "Yeah bud, it's me."

"You're not supposed to be out of hopsital yet!" 

" _You're_ supposed to be _in_ hospital!" Jeremy said. 

"I'm fine I swear!"

"Jefferson and Madison got to you again?" Michael nodded and Jeremy sat on Michael's bed. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"They were teasing me about...something."

"You can tell me what." Michael shook his head. 

"Well, I can't tell you who it was, but...they were teasing me about my crush..." Michael sighed. Jeremy was pretty sure it was him, but he didn't want to confront him about it. 

"Give me clues." Michael looked into space and he sighed. "Hold on a minute!" Jeremy walked into his own dorm and picked up the green mountain dew. "I guess I'm gonna need you after all." He chugged it and immediately felt immense pain. 

"Keanu Reaves rip off you're back."

"Alright dumbass, what do you need."

"Well, I think Michael likes me."

"You like Christine, suck it."

"We broke up yesterday."

"WHAT!" The squip shouted. 

_AUTHORS NOTE: This is me now copying and pasting the lyrics to A Guy That I'd Kinda Be Into and changing the lyrics SLIGHTLY!_

Michael took a deep breathe and started to sing like a musical.

Say there's this person you pass in the hall every day  
You've known him since seventh grade  
You're used to thinking about him in a certain way  
From the persona that he displayed  
Then something changes, and he changes  
From a guy that you'd never be into  
Into a guy that you'd kinda be into  
From a guy that I'd never be into  
Into a guy that I'd kinda be into  
Is he worth it?  
Jeremy?  
Is he?

 _Is he talking about me?_ Jeremy thought

 _Of course he is. I've been activating your pheromones. Keep it up_ The squip said back

Say there's this person that you never knew that well  
She is totally into you  
You thought that you had him pegged, but now you can tell  
He's gone from a  
Guy that you'd never be into  
Into a guy that you'd kinda be into  
From a guy that I'd never be into  
Into a guy that I'd kinda be into  
Is he worth it?  
Jeremy?  
 _Absolutely  Jeremy sang_  
I don't always relate to other people my age  
Except when I'm on the stage  
And there are so many changes that I'm going through  
And why am I telling this to you?  
Guess there's a part of me that wants to  
I guess a part of me wants, who knew?  
I guess a part of me likes to talk to you  
I guess a part of me likes to, who knew?  
I guess a part of me likes to sit with you  
I guess a part of me likes to, who knew?  
I guess a part of me likes to hang with you  
I guess a part of me  
Back to play rehearsal  
I know that it's weird but it's totally true  
The guy that that I'd kinda be into  
The guy that you'd kind of be into  
Yeah that  
Guy that I'd kinda be into  
Is...  
  


But Michael never got a chance to finish as Jeremy slammed his face against Michael's and kissed him.  _There was that spark like there was with Christine._ When the two boys finally pulled away, Michael blushed. "B-But you're straight..."

"You know, being bisexuals not all that bad." And Jeremy grinned at his boyfriend. 

 


	6. News Travels Quick Around College

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So what's this about you kissing Heere, then?" Jefferson said, slamming Michael against the wall. Michael shut his eyes, praying Jeremy would arrive any time now, but after the kiss...ugh. Michael had been a fool, hadn't he? He got scared and ran off, and he was too nervous to talk to Jeremy, it kind of felt forced. So no, they weren't together. And yes, Michael still loved him. But he knew Jeremy didn't love him. He still liked Christine. And if Jeremy liked Michael, well, Jeremy was an idiot in Michael's eyes. "He's gone red again, aww. How sweet." It was slightly more alarming when Jefferson was on his own. He could do a lot worse than him and Madison put together. Why did people have to crowd? Everything happened all at once, but then someone made Jefferson turn around, and he stopped...

Or so Jeremy thought...Michael seemed kinda shaken after the kiss. "Michael, are you okay?" Jeremy asked. He nodded. Jeremy knew Michael better than that. He wasn't. Michael got up and left his dorm room. He saw the squip in the corner of the room, leaning against the wall, arms folded. 

"Nice going, Jeremy." 

"Fuck you." 

"Fuck  _Michael_ more like."

"ARGH!" Jeremy shouted, jumping on the other bed and screaming into the pillow. "I don't think he likes me..."

"And you don't like him, Jeremy! You still like Christine!" 

"Christine's moved on!"

"Wanna test that theory?" And the squip made Jeremy text Christine. But Jeremy reached for Michael's backpack and drank half a bottle of Mountain Dew Red, regardless whether the squip was fighting back. Christine knocked on the door. 

"Christine, we gotta talk..."

"That's...why I'm here..." Alex was in class and it was their free period so they were alone. "Where's Michael?" 

"That's...the problem."

"What did you do?"

"I kissed him..."

"Oh. My. God."

"But he seemed shaken! So I asked him if he was okay, and he nodded, he didn't say anything, but then he got up and walked out the apartment. I don't think he likes me Christine." Jeremy rubbed his eyes because he was tired. Christine hugged the taller boy. "I'm so sorry Jeremy, I really thought he did...I only did what I thought would be best for you..." 

"I know, but I kinda drank green mountain dew...DON'T WORRY I'M NOT SQUIPPED NOW...but the squip made me kiss Michael. I think I ruined our friendship." Christine hugged Jeremy tighter. "Christine, will you go out with me again?" 

"Yes, only for the reason I get to find more inside info about Michael for you. But Jeremy, I still love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"Eliza, we're breaking up." Alex said, facing his ex. 

"W-What!"

"You heard me. I don't love you anymore." Eliza had tears in her eyes, but she ran out the hotel room. Alex sighed. He had to do it. Yeah, he loved her, but he also loved  _John._ John. His freckles, his curly hair, everything about him. So logically, he confessed to John over text he liked him. It read not delivered for now, but that was for now. 

* * *

Michael was shaking after the kiss. He was roaming the corridors, hiding his scarred arm. "Mister Michael Mell."  _Well fuck,_ Michael thought. Jefferson approached him, and he was alone. "So what's this about you kissing Heere, then?" Jefferson said, slamming Michael against the wall. Michael shut his eyes, praying Jeremy would arrive any time now, but after the kiss...ugh. Michael had been a fool, hadn't he? He got scared and ran off, and he was too nervous to talk to Jeremy, it kind of felt forced. So no, they weren't together. And yes, Michael still loved him. But he knew Jeremy didn't love him. He still liked Christine. And if Jeremy liked Michael, well, Jeremy was an idiot in Michael's eyes. "He's gone red again, aww. How sweet." It was slightly more alarming when Jefferson was on his own. He could do a lot worse than him and Madison put together. Why did people have to crowd? Everything happened all at once, but then someone made Jefferson turn around, and he stopped...

"Good evening Thomas." An unfamiliar voice said. There was a loud crack and Jefferson fell to the floor. "Michael?" The voice said. Michael's vision was blurred. "Michael, it's Christine Canigula." She said, crouching beside him.

"Chris, I'm fine!" Michael said, attempting to stand up. He stood up, tried to walk, failed and fell on his face. "Fuck my glasses!" So Jefferson had smashed his glasses, and it was unlikely he was getting anymore any time soon seeing as after the art supplies, his family was broke. Christine ran after him and helped him sit up. "Michael, you're glasses!" Christine exclaimed, looking at the broken lenses. 

"Yeah, I know." Michael sighed. 

"Why are you out here?" Christine asked, placing something on his forehead, presumably because he was bleeding. 

"I got scared after Jeremy kissed me..."

"He was squipped, he was being an asshole."

"Jeremy's squipped."

"Not anymore, but he doesn't remember the kiss okay?" Michael nodded.

"MICHAEL!" Jeremy shouted from down the hallway. That was Jeremy's distinct voice. Michael slouched against the wall with his head facing towards the ceiling. "There you are, oh my god I was so scared! You need to stop doing that!" But Michael had faded out of consciousness. 

"I think this is where we have to take Michael to hospital..." Christine said, dragging Michael up. Jeremy grabbed one of Michael's arms and pulled it around his own neck so Jeremy could hold him. Christine did the same. They dragged him to Christine's car before driving him to hospital. 

* * *

John read the text. "A-Alex likes me!" He said over the phone to his sister. 

"THEN SAY YES THEN YOU IDIOT!"

"O-okay..." So john put yes and that was that. 

 

 

 


	7. jEREMY HEERE IS JEREMY QUEER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We're not fully going out, right?"  
> "Yeah..."  
> "So I don't have to break up with you if I wanna date Michael right?" Jeremy said, facing Christine.  
> "Jem, you do you! I'll go and talk to Michael." Christine winked and walked off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lobstersocks snatched my wig when i read his/her/their comment earlier. I screamed when I read it. Thanks sister uwu.

Jeremy sighed. He just couldn't stop thinking about that  _damned kiss!_

"Christine?"  
"Yeah?"  
"We're not fully going out, right?"  
"Yeah..."  
"So I don't have to break up with you if I wanna date Michael right?" Jeremy said, facing Christine.  
"Jem, you do you! I'll go and talk to Michael." Christine winked and walked off. Christine knocked on Michael's door. 

"Yeah?" Christine walked into the room to see Michael facing the ceiling. 

"Michael." Christine sighed

"Correction: My name is depression and my best friend is autism." (that's an inside joke between me and my crush oof, i'm depression)

"Michael, sit up you dumbass! DO! YOU! LIKE! JEREMY! HEERE?!" Christine said, clapping with every syllable. Michael couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. It felt...forced, rushed. "Yeah, but what does it matter! It's not like he likes me anyways!" Christine threw her head in her hands, stood up and headbutted the wall. 

"I'm dealing with another dumbass. JeRemY hEeRe SHoULd Be CalLeD jErEMy QUeEr 0.5. MICHAEL HE'S BISEXUAL YOU DUMBASS!" Christine shouted. Michael's heart started racing. "And you're not moving from you're bed I'm still you're mother." She shut the door behind her. 

* * *

 

Alex knocked on John's door and John's heart was racing. It was raining a bit and Alex was getting soaked. John opened the door. "Can I...come in?" John smiled. 

"Of course you can, Alex." They were together now.  _As a couple._                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short fic uwu.   
> ALSO MY INSTAGRAMS ARE @josiemurphyy_13 AND @josiemelll_13 IF YOU WANNA TALK ABOUT FICS OR BECOME FRIENDS!!!


	8. Last Day, Karaoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd say I'm sorry for this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alana beck's in this one.

-around 6 months later-

"GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS!" Michael shouted, sliding around the corner. 

"MICHAEL WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT DOING THAT!" Jeremy shouted, flinching. Currently, all of Alex and John's friends and the Squip Squad were in Jeremy's dorm. 

"SORRY! BUT THERE'S A KARAOKE NIGHT AT THE BAR CAN WE GO PLEASE???" Jeremy shook his head. 

"When is it?" John asked. 

"Now?" Michael said, looking at Jeremy. Jeremy threw his head in his hands and Christine nudged him. 

"Come on Jerry! It'll be fun!" Brooke said, swinging an arm around Peggy who beamed at him. 

"Yeah come on Jem!" Soon, everyone in the dorm was persuading Jeremy to go. 

"Fine! But don't expect me to sing!" Everyone cheered and ran out the door to the bar. 

* * *

It was mostly empty and the only other person in there was Mark, the bartender, and Alana Beck, a girl in their year, who's the DJ. 

"YEY PEOPLE!" Alana shouted, turning her gear on. Soon the whole place was illuminated. "You are here for karaoke night, right?" They all nodded and took their tables. "OKAY SO HERE WE HAVE WHAT I APPEAR TO KNOW AS THE SQUIP SQUAD, ALSO CONGRATULATIONS ON PEGGY SCHUYLER FOR FINALLY BAGGING A GIRLFRIEND AKA BROOKE LOHST..."

"I'M SORRY PAUSE RIGHT THERE MARAGARITA SCHUYLER WHAT IN THE FUCK!" Angelica shouted to her younger sister as she held Brooke's hand just to rub it in. "Continue Alana."

"GLADLY, AND THE HAMILFRENS. SO, WHO'S UP FIRST. CAN WE GET ROUNDS FOR ALL THESE YOUNGSTERS THEY'RE ALL SO AWKWARD!" She shouted. Brooke and Peggy stood up to the microphone. Jenna wolf whistled as Peggy "accidentally" dropped the pen and bent over. Angelica hid her face and Eliza looked away. The music started up. "WAIT HOLD UP!" Peggy shouted and Alana paused the music. Peggy took a hold of the mic stand as she followed the lyrics. "Homegrown alligator, see ya later. Gotta hit the road, gotta hit the road." She sang. Surprisingly, she had a really deep voice for a female singer, which even shocked her sisters. Rich wolf whistled as Peggy winked at him. "The sun it changed in the atmosphere architecture unfamiliar." Brooke then sang. She had a higher voice than Peggy, but it was still pretty deep. "I could get used to this." Brooke sang, her voice going high pitched. It was soon the end of the song and there was a loud round of applause. Michael had already finished off one drink. Everyone else was getting really drunk except for Jeremy and Christine. Jeremy was secretly singing under his breathe. 

"HEY JEM!" A familiar voice shouted from the microphone. Jeremy blinked only to see his boyfriend up there. He was clearly drunk and this wasn't going to be a fun night. "SING THE SONG YOU SANG AT THE START OF THE YEAR!" 

"YEAH GO ON JEREMY!" More people were shouting. Jeremy gave in as he heard the familiar chords strike up. He pulled a stool up and sat on it. He had the mic in the stand and he held the mic whilst it was in the stand. "Baby, I get a little bit jealous." Michael began. Okay, lets admit it. Jeremy had never heard Michael sing before. And fuck he was amazing. He was...perfect. "But how the hell can I help it? When I'm thinkin' of you." Michael winked at Jeremy and Jeremy blushed. Alex wolf whistled. "Maybe, I might get a little reckless. But you gotta expect that, what else can a boy do?" Michael finished off and people were clapping. Jeremy shook his head so Michael continued. "My momma taught me how to share. But I'll be selfish and I don't care. Cause I want you, I need you all for me." Jeremy closed his eyes, turned away from his friends and began to sing. He kenw the lyrics anyways. "Now I don't want anybody loving my baby." He began to sing, shaking slightly. People went silent and the only thing that could be heard was the music and Jeremy. "Nobody, nobody, nobody, nobody but me. Now I don't want anybody thinking just maybe. Nobody, nobody, nobody, nobody but me." It was the end near enough and Jeremy was shaking as he got down from the stage and quick walked back to his seat. "FIRSTLY FUCKING HELL JEREMY HEERE WHEN DID YOU LEARN TO SING LIKE THAT!" Jeremy blushed and people clapped as Jenna hugged him from behind. "SECONDLY MICHAEL MELL IF YOU WEREN'T GAY I'D TAP THAT!" People wolf whistled and Michael winked. What an end to the year. 

-

fin. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COUGH EVAN HANSEN/CONNOR MURPHY/JARED KLEINMAN/ZOE MURPHY/ALANA BECK TO BE MENTIONED IN BOOK 2 COUGH COUGH *coughs lungs*


End file.
